Additive manufacturing, also known as 3D printing, is any of various additive processes in which successive layers of material are laid down under computer control to make a three-dimensional object. These objects can be of almost any shape or geometry, and are produced from a 3D model or other electronic data source. One such additive manufacturing process is an extrusion-based additive manufacturing process, also known at fused deposition modeling.
Extrusion-based additive manufacturing works on an “additive” principle by laying down material (e.g., plastic or metal material) in layers to make the object. The object is produced by extruding strings or beads of molten material, which form layers as the material hardens, for example, immediately after extrusion from a nozzle.
Currently, there is no way to reliably predetermine or predict the mechanical properties of an object made by extrusion-based additive processing. Existing analysis software (e.g., finite element analysis software) assesses properties of the exterior of the object. However, in additive processing, the interior of the object can be controlled and plays a key role in the mechanical properties of the object. Thus, every object requires a destructive test in order to verify the mechanical properties (e.g., load carrying capability) of the object.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of mechanical property analysis of additively manufactured objects.